Halo 3
Halo 3 is a first person shooter game developed by Bungie for the Halo franchise. It serves as the third game in the main series, and the third and final installment of the original trilogy. The game is set in the Human-Covenant War. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1 - Defend the trench lines, then keep fighting past Covenant defenses in the jungles to assault the supply camp. * M2 - Assault and defend the villages, then keep fighting Covenant forces in the jungles to assault the camps and convoys. * M3 - Defend the Marine and Sangheili base from waves of Covenant forces. * M4 - Help Marines and Sangheili fighting in fierce battles in the deserts to eliminate Covenant defenses, then keep fighting to assault and defend the outskirts. * M5 - Assault the camps and defensive positions and destroy the convoys, then keep fighting through the highway grounds to reach and assault the city of Voi. * M6 - Battle through the city of Voi, fight to clear it of Covenant forces and help the Marines and Sangheili defend the city outskirts from Covenant counter assaults. * M7 - Fight past the Flood and remaining Covenant to escape the city and then assist 'Vadumee's capital ship's guns to wipe the Flood from the city. * M8 - Help the Marines and Sangheili in fighting past Covenant forces and defenses in the jungles and assault and defend the villages and camps. * M9 - Defend the Marine and Sangheili trench lines, then keep fighting the Covenant forces in the deserts and eliminate defenses to search for the portal. * M10 - Assault the Covenant forces on the Ark and fight to deactivate the temples, then move past the Flood to kill Hierarch Truth. * M11 - Help the Marines and Sangheili assault the Covenant capital city of High Charity to finally bring an end to the war. * M12 - Get past the Flood to light the Ring, then fend off Guilty Spark and kill him to escape. Characters * Master Chief John Smith * Arbiter Thel Vadam * 343 Guilty Spark * Hierarch Truth * Avery Johnson * Cortana * R'tisi 'Vidumee * Miranda Keyes * Gravemind Factions * United Nations Space Command ** United Nations Marine Corps * Swords of Sanghelios * Covenant Empire * Forerunner Constructs * Flood Multiplayer In multiplayer, players each play as either a Spartan or Sangheili Elite character that they get to design themselves, customizing color, helmets and armor. Players can all either play in free for all mode, where every players fights for themselves, or they can play as one of two color coded teams (Red vs Blue) and work together to win a match against the other team. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Sabotage * Domination Maps * Boundless * Construct * Epitaph * Epilogue * Guardian * High Ground * Isolation * Last Resort * Narrows * Sand Trap * Snowbound * Valhalla Weapons UNSC * M6 Pistol * MA5D Assault Rifle * BR55 Battle Rifle * M392 DMR * M7S SMG * M740 SAW * M90 CAWS * SRS99 Sniper Rifle * M247 * AIE-486H * M9 Grenade * SSR Rocket Launcher * M7057 Projector Covenant * T54 Plasma Pistol * T55 Storm Rifle * T51 Carbine * T31 Needle Rifle * T42 Plasma LMG * T53 Plasma Caster * T27 Beam Rifle * T52 Mauler * T25 Spiker * T51 Plasma SMG * T33 Needle SMG * T58 Plasma Cannon * T1 Energy Sword * T1 Grenade * T2 Spike * T33 Fuel Rod Cannon * T29 Shade Turret Forerunner * Sentinel Beam Vehicles UNSC * M290 Mongoose * M12 Hog * M808 Scorpion * M850 Grizzly * M145D Rhino * M312 Elephant * D77-TC Pelican * UH-144 Falcon * GA-LT1 Longsword * B65 Shortsword Covenant * T32 Ghost * T46 Spectre * T26 Wraith * T52 Prowler * T25 Chopper * T54 Banshee * T52 Phantom * T57 Spirit * T29 Vampire * T31 Seraph * T29 Scarab * T56 Lich * Revenant * Marauder Trivia Category:Halo Category:Games